edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of the Real Ed, Edd n Eddy Fanon Episodes
The following is a list of real fanon pages not fake one's like the other page. 1. Robot Rebel Ranch: The Movie- Synopsis: The Eds decide to film their own version of the Robot Rebel Ranch Movie. 2. Ed, Edd n Eddy's Off the Wall October- Synopsis: The Peach Creek kids hold a drawing contest every year after fall and the winner gets to host the Halloween party, and the winner is Eddy! But new students, crazy teachers, and some trouble makers make it harder for Eddy. 3. Eds Party- Synopsis: The three Eds decide to host a party at Eddy's house, and not only is it a success but Double D reveals his feeling's to May Kanker! 4. Foolish Love- Synopsis: Prom is coming up and if you think it's easy getting dates talk to the Eds, at least they get dates but when the truth comes there in for a big surprize. 5. Trins-formers: Ed-Venge of the Fallen- Synopsis: This episode is like Dawn of the Eds, but instead of just spoofing Transformers there in real danger. 6. Forever and an Ed- Synopsis: Eddy goes crazy when Plank falls in love with Eddy's lava lamp. 7. Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Search for Edaosarus- Synopsis: The Eds make a black and white movie about a dinosaur (Ed), a caveman (Eddy), and a cavewoman (Edd). 8. GraduatED- Synopsis: The Eds actually graduate! And at the graduation party they remember all their adventures. 9. Evil Ed, Edd N Eddy- Synopsis: When the Eds fall in their lockers they're transported to an opposite world, where everything seems the same but the streets are full of crime, and they meet their evil alter-egos. 10. Dan, Dann n Danny- Synopsis: The Eds decide to change their names but the whole thing turns into a fight when their new names are almost the same. 11. The Bobby Blabby Issue 2- Synopsis: You may think Bobby Blabby was gone, but Eddy not only brings him back but creates new weirder articles. 12. MillionEds- Synopsis: Eddy is sure that his parents are going to win the lottery, suprized by Edd they win! But the money goes to Eddy's head. 13. Ed Trek- Synopsis: Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Casimus Prime (Space Outlaws) battle Kevin and Rolf, who are trying to banish them from the galaxy. 14. The Aspie Girl- Synopsis: There's a new girl and she make tons of friends except for Kevin who makes fun of her. But she has Asperger Syndrome. (Note this fanon page was based off a true story after the writer) 15. Ultimate Ed-vengers: the story- Synopsis: When the Kankers and Eddy's Brother take over the cul-de-sac only the Eds, Johnny, and other heros can stop them! 16. Lord of the Ed- Synopsis: When the cul-de-sac kids get in an accident and create a new peach creek, Edd thinks this new town is tearing everbody apart. 17. A New Student in the Eds School- Synopsis: When a new student named Dick moves into the trailer park Eddy decides to re-create Ed Co. 18. My Older Brother, Right Ed?- Synopsis: Everbody is terrified when Eddy's Brother comes for a visit, But Kevin challenges Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Eddy's Brother to fight with a scam, But Kevin isn't sure if he wants to cheat or not. 19. Flush the Ed- Synopsis: The Eds have a problem when they need real sea creatures for their latest scam. But insted of doing the normal things to get fish the Eds flush themselves down the toilet. 20. The Ed that Did Not Want to Know- Synopsis: Eddy goes crazy when the teachers tell him he doesn't know how he really is, This makes Eddy brake up his friendship with Ed and Edd and fight with King Boy. 21. A 3 ED Clover- Synopsis: Eddy tries not to be pinched when he doesn't have any green for St. Patrick's Day. 22. Viva Ed Vegas- Synopsis: A new student named Rachel comes from Las Vegas and developes a crush on Edd! And the Eds decide to create their own Jawbreakers. 23. THE ROSEY ED- Synopsis: When Sonic's girlfriend Amy Rose tells the Eds she's new and she also has a garage filled with Jawbreakers the Eds try tons of plans to get some Jawbreakers without Amy knowing. (Note this episode is based off of A Boy and his Ed a real episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy) 24. Luck Be an Ed Tonight/A Room and an Ed- Synopsis: Even though this isn't a fanon episode this is what two fanon members think the scrapped episodes were about. The first one is where Ed thinks its his lucky day because his horoscope said, but Eddy thinks he should milk it. The second one is where Sarah and Jimmy kick Ed out of his room so they can turn it into their play room, so the Eds try to get Ed's room back. 25. Ed Abuse- Synopsis: Ed is sick and tired of Sarah making him do things for her so Ed yells at Sarah and not only Sarah but everybody in the cul-de-sac is now afraid of Ed. 26. License to Ed- Synopsis: Its chaos when Edd takes driving lessons from Kevin. While Ed and Eddy try to drive Edd crazy! 27. Halo Ed- Synopsis: When the Kankers create clones of Kevin, Sarah, and Jimmy only the Eds and the Urban Rangers can stop them! 28. 3:10 to Edtown- Synopsis: When there's another black out in the cul-de-sac everybody freaks out when Evil (who's real) tries to capture them. But the Eds try to capture him. 29. The Man With the Golden Ed- Synopsis: Ed thinks an alien has captured and killed Rolf, so Ed sets out to find Rolf. 30. The Ed with the Free Video Games- Synopsis: When Eddy and Leo see a commercial for free video games Eddy creates Eddy's Mega Arcade. While that Edd tries to have Nazz notice him. 31. Double D's Wedding- Synopsis: Everything goes crazy when Edd's cousin Herman is getting married. 32. An Ed and His Secret Part 1- Synopsis: In this 3-part episode fan-fiction, Edd's hat goes missing and Eddy has it but it disapears, Who took it? 33. Gaming Eds- Synopsis: The Eds decide to make a scam giving gaming tips, tricks and cheats for 25c but they need to actually play a video game. The download a game 'Team Fortress 2' from a program called Steam and meet their new online friend "Eed" or Triple E. 34. Who framed Ed Edd n Eddy- Synopsis: In a spoof of "Who Framed Roger Rabbit". When the Eds are accused for the murder of the mayor, BrenRome (a detective) must find out who, but the killer also wants to destroy Fanfictiona (the town they live at). 35. Eddy's Final Mega Scam!!!- Synopsis: Eddy images what his, Ed's, and Edd's future will be after Eddy and Jenny get together. 36. "Eddy of the Mask"- Synopsis: In a spoof of "The Mask" Eddy finds a mask that turns him into an adult. He uses the mask to create a casino which has a giant pink piggy bank. 37. The Pied Piper of Peach Creek- Synopsis: Decades ago when Eddy's ancestors ruled Peach Creek an old Casimus' musical talents make Rolf's animals never want to leave Casimus' site. 38. Star Eds 64- Synopsis: Ed, Edd, Eddy, and Edna must stop Dr. Kevin and end the Cul-de-sac Wars! 39. Jealous Ed- Synopsis: Nazz goes crazy when Kevin does some weird things and it gets weirder when a killer comes! 40. Casimus and The Eds Halloween Spooktacular- Synopsis: It's Halloween and the Eds and Casimus go to a Halloween party, but when Ed's vision's are back the party really begins. More Upcoming.